User blog:Drakan95/Raven vs Poe. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Oh look, a battle that could be amazing for Halloween, cause they're both dark and all that stuff. Looks like it's not.... But yes, welcome back to another CvH bout, aaaand as always, I'm so glad that you guys leave your honest opinions on my battles and wasting your time reading them. Today we have our first guest star of S2, the amazing Mit who's guesting as Edgar Allan Poe. You can find his amazing series down below and you can congratulate him for kicking my ass, since he did a better Poe that I could do. The Off-season may or may not be my next battle, we'll see. And speaking of battles, my other series, the PSASBR series to be more exact, will have the Premiere on January or something like that, with our first guest, Alan. Now, let's give some credits: HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, title cards and endslate and HUGE thanks to DayOwl and IamtheBatman for fixing the lyrics of this battle. The half-demon, half-human hybrid from Teen Titans, Raven, and 19th Century American writer, Edgar Allan Poe, battle against each other to see who's the mightiest dark raven. Raven Background: In front of Titans Tower Edgar Allan Poe Background: The Masque of the Red Death Beat: No Limit Battle BEGIN! 'Edgar Allan Poe' (starts at 0:21) Distinctly do I remember of this teenager's darkest hour, A black and blue wench who hails from a T-shaped tower; Partnered with her green boyfriend, who's a monster, Plus a Birdman, bimbo, and bot, she attacks the horror author But as she casts her black magic, she cannot pass his craftsmanship, And as she casts sight upon his hatchet, she finds her in the attic, In the wall, the floorboards, and then her status turns to panic, I am graphic, psychopathic; you don't want to stand to this Romantic! 'Raven' (0:42) This time a Titan towers tall, spitting sick syllables signs When I rhyme, I'll create death for this unkind R.L. Stine The superior Raven shall take you apart, like a Cyborg, And leave a Romantic's Tell-Tale Heart on the sidewalk The team? We push through gods and monsters in our duty That should sow ample fear into this emo Dr. Seuss-y Squash a Bug under my boots as this demon is through, Leaving you abandoned…like your daddy did to you 'Edgar Allan Poe' (1:04) Oh, don't let your emotions get the best of you! Timid, Rage, Brave? Oh, and where's your reboot going to? You're no hero; you're an outcast! I'm literature's greatest! Call me Ray Rice, I'll punt you as the Baltimore Ravens! Trochaic spit of the millennium; the Pits for you in the Pendulum! My poetry is genuine, thee gothic demon that is feminine! I just solved this murder mystery; the bird killer is me! Edgar Allan Poe! The Raven, outrageous! The greatest pages of history! 'Raven' (1:25) Stellar speller spits scorchers, stacking shots in Starfire Sure to see you suffer, whether you're a Pale Man or vampire The Bells toll for Poe, infernal when I unleash my flow to a foe I go solo on mics, though yo' need a thirteen, OH NO With a simple Azarath Mentrios Zinthos, you're overplayed While I'm ahead of this game, you must be twice blinded as Slade Put my essence into unison, with the help of my friends A demon harshly rapping at your chamber door: The End! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (A bunch of ravens are attacking the logo with their beaks.) '''-OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! VS OUCH! HISTORY! OUCH! OUCH! Poll Who Won? Poe Raven Hint for the next battle Check out Mit's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts